Parted Ways...
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: (It has some spoilers and action/adventure too) During an intnese battle between the scouts and gundam pilots, Ami had been rescued by Trowa, but the others are left behind to face OZ's treatury (is that even a word?) What's their fate in destiny?


DISCLAMIER! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON. 

Parted ways… (Part III of Darkness… and NO MORE… EVER) 

"Mr. Krushrenada, the soldiers have completed their task in the battle dome, they have reached their ultimate levels." A soldier said, while facing Treize. 

"Very well…give them the usual treatment and take them to the battle dome again."

The soldier's head snapped up. "Yes Mr. Krushrenada!"

"Serena… Rei…Mina… Lita…" Ami muttered in her sleep as she recalled their brutal treatment in OZ at colony L4. Treize had them under his control for his own use once they caught the scouts. Suddenly Ami had a dream or more of a nightmare of Serena, Rei, Mina and Lita all dead all due to the treatment in OZ. 

Blood… scars…bruises… pain…gundams…destiny … forever…

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Ami started to scream out and sat up straight even though the pain in her stomach was forcing her back to rest. 

Suddenly Trowa burst into the room followed by Quatre, Duo, Heero and Wu Fei. 

"What happened?" Duo asked as they approached her bed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Quatre asked with his sympathetic blue eyes.

"No… it was nothing…" Ami said as Trowa neared her and put his arms around her. 

"Shh… it's okay…"Trowa murmured as he tightened his grip around her. 

"Very nice Trowa." Duo grinned as he observed how he was holding Ami with his hands wrapping around her back and waist. 

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BAKA!!" Wu Fei shouted as he smacked Duo's head upside down. 

"What happened?" Heero's monotone asked as his voice sent chills up Ami's spine.

"Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita… all dead… then there was much blood… scars… pain… " Ami shivered as she recalled them. 

"Then we must practice our combat now, since we are already up, might as well do something good, we may not have enough time." Quatre said, with the orange crystal in his hand. 

"Damn Quatre, do u always hold onto that crystal? I think I put mines around the apartment somewhere." Duo asked. 

"I don't know… I sort of got attached to it…" Quatre said admiring the crystal form. 

Suddenly Ami got out of the bed, with Trowa still holding her and told Quatre, "Yes, your right, we must practice now, we don't have much time." 

"We'll go up to the rooftop and meet you there," Wu Fei said heading out the door. "I _NEVER_ give any pity." He glared at Ami as he said the last words. 

As soon as they left, Ami held Trowa behind and whispered, since she was still a little weak, "Thanks for saving me in OZ… why did you do it?" Trowa eyed her steadily as she asked the last words. "I don't know why." 

When Trowa left, Ami transformed into Sailormercury and went outside to meet the rest of the gundam pilots. 

"COMMON NOW, ONE… TWO… THREE…FIRE!" Lady Une shouted as the scouts ran across the battlefield, which dozens of machine guns and menacing laser beams were fired at them, and 17.8-meter mobile suits were attacking them. 

"Ugh…" Rei grunted as the a mobile suit caught her and was about to crush her, but as soon as the mobile suit did so, Rei shouted out "Mars…Celestial… Fire… SURROUND!" 10 flaming balls of fire surround her and then with a thrust of her arms forward, the fiery balls were charging at the mobile suit. 

Unfortunately since the mobile suit wasn't made of gundamaium alloy, it went on fire, destroying the soldiers within. 

Lita was trying to out run a killer robot that was chasing her around the battle dome. 

'This is no use.' With a quick turn, she faced the robot and jumped high and shouted out, " Supreme… thunder… crash!" 

A bolt of green flashing lighting came from her tiara and electrified the robot. At once the robot took the thunder and then it reflected on it. Suddenly the bolt of lighting came charging back to Lita. To her quick thinking, Lita jumped up, but unfortunately it electrified her and she fell hard. 

"Pathetic IMBECILE!" Lady Une shouted. "Soldiers, remove Lita from the battle dome and take her to the battlefield."

At once, Lita was transported to the battlefield and there she met with bullets shooting at 100 miles per hour. "Ugh…" Lita awoken at the sound of firing bullets and quickly duck for cover, but bullets caught her leg and blood was spilling from the deep cut through her flesh. Ignoring the killing pain she quickly dragged her leg to a near by cover and then shouted out "THUNDERCLAP… ZAP!" Thunder arose from Lita and then the whole battlefield was full of Lita's rage of thunder. 

Mina, however, wasn't doing so well either. Lasers went after her as though she was honey and they were bees. Finally after running and ducking lasers, she spun around and shouted out, "Venus… Meteor… SHOWER!" A whole bunch of yellow wide beams spread across the lasers and soon enough, the lasers stopped and exploded. The minute she thought she was free from them, she found herself trapped by 2 mobile suits. 

'Oh no…' "Venus… love-me… chain!" She then drew a chain full of pink hearts and then used it to wrap around the mobile suits, as they were firing at her, and pulled the 5000-pound suits down. After she did so, she glanced down at her ruined uniform covered with blood. "Argh…" She placed a bloody hand over her numerous holes stuffed with bullets, and yelled out, " Venus… Crescent… Beam… SMASH!" At a point of her finger, a wide light burst from her finger and towards the fallen mobile suits, then at once, the mobile suits were destroyed, along with the soldiers in it. 

"Moon…Tiara… Action!" Serena flung her tiara at a group of oncoming robots charging at her with red killer lasers and machine guns. Suddenly, a soldier leaped from behind Serena and tripped her. Serena fell onto the dirty ground, which was stained of blood. 

It was the same soldier who caught them. 

Then her blue eyes filled with fury at the sight of him. She lunged towards her with her fist held back and was prepared to punch him out, when suddenly he held up his hands to catch the punch and then twisted her fist. "Come with me, Mr. Merquise want to see you." Before she could even say a word, he whipped something from behind his pants and then placed it upon her nose and mouth, and once more she fell into darkness. 

"Serena… wake up my dear…" Zechs' soft voice echoed in her ears, as she fluttered her eyes she focused them at Zechs, who was coming near her. She wanted to move, but she found herself once more, strapped to a metal board. 

"What are you doing?!" Serena wanted to shout, but couldn't, due to the treatment that still runs within her blood. "Let me go." 

"I'd love too, but I want you to be mines. You know Serena, I can give you the world…anything you want… _anything._ Ever since I laid my eyes on you, you were like the angel of my heaven, you're my everything." Zechs murmured as she brushed a golden thread away from Serena's face. 

"Right now I want you to let me go!" Serena shouted out, struggling out of Zechs arms that was placed upon hers. "ZECHS GET OFF!"

"No… you can't leave, you must be mine, well whether or not, you are, either by force or by love." Zechs soft blue eyes harden with determination. 

"I will never love you! You don't even know what does the word love means, how can I love you!" Serena shouted as she tried to get off Zechs grasp as he clutched her hands. 

"YOU WILL!" Zechs moved grasped one of her hands and used the other to smack Serena across her face. Serena's cheeks flushed at the hand print. 

"Oh… I'm so-" Zechs started to apologize as he loosened his grip around her. 

"NEVER! GET OFF!" Serena use her strength and pull herself off the metal board. 

After a few moments of struggling, the straps loosened and she jumped off it and ran through the doors. Soldiers, ordered by Zechs, were chasing after her. 

Running around the base tired her out, and the soldiers were gaining. 'No… I got to get out of here… one way or another.' She then whipped around and placed her hand around her tiara and screamed out with the rest of her strength, "Moon… tiara… ACTION!" 

A yellow round disk formed in her hands and flung it at a group of charging soldiers. The soldiers then disintegrated at the light of the disk. 

'I can't hold on any longer…' She ran for her life as soon as other soldiers recruited and started to chase her for Zechs. "NO!" She found herself trapped in a corner, with the soldiers coming nearer by the minute. 

"Hai!" She ran up a wall and then with a rapid twist, she kick 3 soldiers down the floor, and then punched out 2 soldiers with her bloody knuckles. 

"She must not escape!" Soldiers with machine guns were fired at her, and she ducked for cover. She grunted and fell onto the floor, with blood spilling from her body. Then with the final strength she had inside herself, she ran through the open doors of L4. She was then faced head down to face the empty space. 

Suddenly oxygen was expelled from space and she quickly held her breath, and going at a fast pace to the fate that awaits her.

"SERENA!!" Ami screamed out the minute she felt the pain that Serena had when hundreds of bullets were fired at her. "NO!" Ami collapsed on the rooftop, while she was in the middle of punching Wu Fei out. "Serena…" Ami whispered. 

"Ami!" Trowa rushed towards her at the minute she collapsed. He held onto her she fell onto the ground. "What happened?" 

"Serena… she's dead." 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Part IV is coming soon… I'm thinking its called "Forever destined." 


End file.
